


Can You Talk?

by reinapepiada



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinapepiada/pseuds/reinapepiada





	Can You Talk?

It was silent. Gauge didn't like silence.

Or, rather, Gauge didn't like silence when they were handcuffed in the ghost police department.

They knew they would get caught. They were expecting the police to be harsher, but now that they were sitting in silence while one of the police officers stayed there to watch them, they realize it'd far more boring than they though.

It seems like the police won't arrest them, or even make them a fine or something like that. It seems like there was a misunderstanding-- A mistake regarding Gauge.

What a fucking shitty wave of bad luck.

To keep themself from getting too bored, Gauge looked at the guard that was in the same room as them. It was a somewhat tall boy with blank eyes. He had messy, short dark hair and dark skin. Though the most interesting feature of him was that he lacked a mouth.

Nonetheless, those features were cute enough.

With a sharp toothed smile and a wave of their tail, Gauge spoke to the boy, in what they figured was a seductive voice, “You're cute.”, and the boy's reaction wasn't as satisfactory as expected. He just turned his head a bit and raised his eyebrows. Admittedly, it was hard to read someone's expression if their eyes were blank.

After a quite awkward lapse of silence, Gauge tried speaking up again, “Can't you talk?”

It seems like the boy was looking at Gauge directly this time, and he pointed at his mouth-- Well, his lack of mouth.

The half-demon perked up at getting some kind of response, and immediately talked again, “Oh, you can't! Well, I've never seen a mute ghost before...” it probably was because they became a manipulative and horrible person that their words were stained with evident mockery, but they were being honest. “Do you know sign language?”

While Gauge expected an obvious 'Yes', the boy slowly shook his head, looking a little sad, even.

“Oh.” The demon said, and then got silent too. Well, that's awkward.

They definitely didn't like silence, they wanted to get out of that place as soon as they could.

After a minute or two, it seemed like the boy was trying to talk. As in, he apparently did have a mouth. That was exciting, but at the same time it was a little unsettling, because it turns out the boy's mouth was slowly ripping open.

The ghost's mouth was pitch black, and a black goo was oozing out of it, along with a black smoke.

“Can... Talk...” he said, slowly. He had a raspy but young voice. “It's... Bothersome.” he added, with the same pace.

Gauge blinked, still impressed at that short freakshow that they saw. The magic world was so interesting! They recall most of the ghost police officers were human before, so they wonder if they would understand the same kind of warped experience that was finding out the entire magic world after being posessed by a demon. But they also figure that they don't actually know jack of the magic world at all.

They started talking fast and enthusiastically, “That's cute! A boy who can only talk if his mouth rips open! That's incredible! I wonder how you'd look begging on the floor when you're getting--” but were cut off by two ghost ladies who entered the room.

The girls wondered why the boy had such a disturbed expression on his face.


End file.
